Cold as you
by Shinigami no ko
Summary: Naruto gets tired of the way Sasuke treats him and he isn't the only one. Itachi comforts the heartbroken boy. Will love bloom between the Uchiha heir and the Namikaze prince? ItaNaru, past SasuNaru.


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot, OC's and the Karaoke bar and grill. _

_-Was a songfic, but now the story is based off the song,_ '_Cold as you' by Taylor Swift. Listen to it, if you want..._

_**Warning**: Shounen ai, shoujo-ai, cheating! Sasuke, slutty! bashing! Sakura_

_**Pairing:** ItaNaru, SasuNaru, ShikaNeji, InoHina_

* * *

Blue eyes watched silently as the man he loved turned and left the apartment. With his back pressed against the wall, he dragged himself to the floor. Unshed tears swam within his gaze but he refused to let them fall.

He wouldn't let that bastard steal anymore of his tears. He would not cry for him, not when he obviously cared very little for him."Some lover you are, you bastard." He couldn't understand what had changed, things had been going great. Or at least he had thought they were. When Sasuke had been dragged back to the village a year after the failed retrieval mission, by the same group plus Shino, he had been accepted back by the civilians like he was Kami-sama himself and had done no wrong.

The civilians on the council went so far as to demand that Tsunade clear Sasuke of all charges against him. But Tsunade would have none of that, and just to spite the villagers for being so biased, she had confined Sasuke to his compound for two years and whenever he left, he would be guarded by a squad of ANBU, at all times. It wasn't till two more years, by then the group was 17, when she allowed Sasuke to start training for the up and coming chunin selection exam, that was being held in Suna, with a stern warning that if he ever tried to betray Konoha again she'd execute him like the traitor he was regardless of what anyone had to say in his behalf.

He didn't know how long he sat there before he felt arms wrap themselves around him, pulling him into a warm embrace; lifting him and craddling him as if he was a baby. Blinking in confusion, he turned and stared into the abyss, or what felt like one at least; dark pools of onyx collided with bright blues that sucked everything and anything into it's void.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" the concern was evident, and the blond smiled at the older male as he gently sat him down on the bed. "I was knocking but you never answered. I knew you were home though, so I decided to check on you and discovered you unresponsive."

Naruto blinked before nodding, "Sorry and yes I'm fine. Just another fight with that teme. I don't get him." Blue eyes darkened, "Despite knowing my feelings for him, I was reluctant to let him in, but he was the one who wouldn't take no for an answer and kept hounding me until I gave in." Shaking his head, "He doesn't even try to make this work. I can't even call it a relationship. I don't even know what this is, you know."

Itachi hid a scowl at Sasuke's behavior. He had returned to Konoha a year after Sasuke was dragged back, when his position within Akatsuki became compromised and he needed to be pulled out, quickly. He sent an urgent missive to Jiraiya, who he had been in contact with since leaving the leaf years prior.

The toad sage had hastily explained everything to Tsunade, who was pissed at being kept in the dark, who immediately told everyone the truth about the Uchiha massacre and how the clan had been planning a coup against the village thus why Itachi had massacred his clan.

After having explained that she had gathered up a team consisting of Jiraiya, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino. Kakashi, Asuma, Gai and Genma to travel to Amegakure in order to get Itachi out of the enemies hands. On their week journey to Konoha, where only the blond would speak to him, they had become good friends in that time. He had found out that he was dating Sasuke and though upset by the discovery he was pleased that his younger brother had someone like Naruto to be there for him.

He could honestly say that he cared deeply for the younger boy in the three years since they became friends and seeing how badly Sasuke was hurting the kind blue eyed boy, Itachi wanted to return the favor to his insensitive brother. "Worry not Naruto-kun, I'm sure Sasuke will see the errors of his ways soon enough."

The blond sighed and laid his head down upon Itachi's lap, "I don't know about that Itachi. I tried to make this work for his sake, but I don't think I can continue this farce of a relationship anymore. My efforts are wasted, I can't keep trying to improve this when he won't return the favor in kind. What do you think I should do Itachi?"

"Do what you feel is right Naruto-kun and the rest will fall into place. You shouldn't be giving so much for a wasted cause and if you believe Sasuke is not the one, you should break things off so you aren't wasting anymore of your time." The older Uchiha whispered, combing his fingers through the golden tresses. a longing look danced across his eyes before being hidden behind his usual stoic mask of indifference.

Naruto nodded his head, "I will speak with Sasuke later." the blond whispered with a smile. "Thanks Itachi." he added snuggling into the older boys lap and closing his eyes.

A smile formed on the dark haired males lips, "Your very welcome Naruto-kun."

* * *

Sasuke entered the apartment he shared with Naruto and sighed when he saw the blond standing in the middle of the living room. All he wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed, but it seemed like he will have to deal with a certain blond before hand. "What is it dobe?"

Naruto scowled, "Stop calling me that, Sasuke. I don't care what you think, but calling me dobe isn't a nickname and it ain't something you should call your lover."

"Whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You'll always be a dobe, Naruto. What do you want?"

The flaxen haired boy narrowed his eyes, "What do I want? What do _I_ want?" Naruto practically hissed, "I want a lot of things, Sasuke. I want you to talk to me. Tell me what's going on or what's going through your head. I want you to open up and show me that you care about me and this relationship. I want you to put just as much of your time and effort into making this work. I can't always be the one to try to fix whatever went wrong between us. It takes two to make a relationship and you can't keep depending on me to solve all the problems with no help from you. You need to give just as much as I do, Sasuke. Or this..." Naruto pointed moved his fingers indicating himself and Sasuke, "Isn't going to work out. No the question is, 'What do _you_ want?'" He yelled.

Sasuke glared at the blond, "i don't have to tell you anything Naruto. You spent years chasing after me, so I knew that you cared for me despite everything that I've ever done to you." A smirk graced the dark haired males lips, "So when I returned to the village, dragged by you and the others might I add, that old hag of a Hokage had me under house arrest for two years in which I couldn't seek you out. And when those years were over, I went to you, but you denied me and kept refusing me until months later."

Naruto glared at the Uchiha for his comment, he may call Tsunade an old hag but at least his was done with affection, Sasuke's was clearly an insult. And he was about to tell him off for it when Sasuke opened his mouth to continue his tirade.

"So you see, you belong to me and anyone who touches you will die. Which includes that lazy, good for nothing Nara, that stupid Hyuga, the freaky Aburame and that mutt Inuzuka." The words were spat out as if it was some type of venom while a condescending smirk formed on the black haired nin's lips.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, "So you used my love for you, for your own sick, twisted ploy in showing everyone that I basically belong to you?" The blond gritted his teeth. Two emotions warring within him. Rage at the insult towards his close friends and hurt that Sasuke really felt that way about him.

"Exactly dobe." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Your just a mess of a dreamer, Naruto. You becoming Hokage is like my clan suddenly rising from the dead. Impossible. I've seen the looks the villagers throw at you. They hate you and will never allow you to become there leader, they would sooner allow an S-rank criminal amnesty and rule over them, then you." Sasuke took a step towards the golden haired and gripped his chin, forcing the blue eyes to meet his dark ones. "They hate you Naruto and as long as they do, you will never reach that dream of yours. So why don't you get your head out of the clouds and back into reality."

Red bled into blue. His words had stung, he knew the villagers hated him still and no matter what he did, they would always look at him with such scornful expressions, wishing for his death every time he left the village on a mission. And that was what hurt the most. Sasuke knew of his insecurities, as he told him and his friends. They had done their hardest to reassure the blond that when the time came, they would support him in his nomination for Rokudaime and to hell with what the civilians thought for it was the shinobi's opinion that really matters. The shinobi's, the Godaime and the Damiyo will have final say. But for Sasuke, his lover, to exploit his weakness to hurt him, was low and he hated him for doing it.

Balling his hands into fist, Naruto threw his body into the punch, sending the Uchiha flying into the wall, "Your a bastard Sasuke. Mess with me all you want, but don't you ever insult my dreams. I will become the next Hokage despite what you and people like you think." The blond screamed, tears in his eyes. "Get the fuck out of my apartment. Get out and don't you ever return." He snarled. "I have nothing else to say to you, we are through. You have till I return to get your things and leave." With that said, Naruto took a step backwards and vanished into thin air, leaving a stunned Uchiha.

* * *

Tears fell from his eyes as he clenched them shut. He couldn't believe Sasuke would stoop that low just to emotionally hurt him. There was only two things that would greatly hurt him. Being told the villagers would always hate him, despite everything his done for them and the second was him being told he would never achieve the one thing that he worked years to achieve, to become Hokage.

"Naruto-kun?"

The blond looked up, tears clinging to his lashes, his blurry vision clearing to reveal Uchiha Itachi standing a few feet away. Glancing around, he noticed where he was and blinked in surprise. Raising a hand, he rubbed his eyes before turning towards the Uchiha heir, "Sorry, I didn't know I was standing in front of your apartment."

Itachi shook his head in dismissal, walking over and placing a hand on the blonds shoulder, "Naruto-kun, are you alright? Wait, stupid question, I know you aren't, you've been crying. Care to tell me what happened?" He whispered, opening his door and allowing the blond to enter before him.

The duo sat in silence for several moments before Naruto broke down and told Itachi what Sasuke had said. Itachi took the small blond into his arms and hugged him, whispering soothing words to the broken angel as he inwardly seethed at his brother's harsh actions to the sensitive boy. 'You are more loved then you know Naruto-kun and you'll find out soon enough.' The Uchiha heir's thoughts went unspoken as he glanced down and discovered Naruto had cried himself to sleep.

Lifting the flaxen haired male into his arms, Itachi walked towards his room and gently laid the boy beneath the covers of his bed. Placing a light kiss on the blonds forehead, Itachi left the room, closing the door behind him. He stood there for a while, a dark look on his face. It was about time his foolish little brother learn just what it is he lost. Naruto was a gift from the Gods and to hurt someone like that was just asking for pain and Itachi would gladly be the one to fight for the blonds affections. With a small smile, the Uchiha heir left the house. He needed to speak to Tsunade about something. It was about time Naruto received what was his by birthright. And screw what the civilians thought about it.

* * *

It was several days later when Naruto's friends were made aware of what happened between Sasuke and Naruto, and when they did to say they were angry would be saying Itachi was just cute; it was an understatement, a large one at that. They were outraged, pissed to hell and wanted nothing more then to hunt the bastard down and torture him before killing him.

"That bastard actually told Naruto that. Why that insensitive asshole!" Ino fumed at the thought of her blond haired, blue eyed counterpart being hurt by his own lover at that, "The nerve of the guy. And to think it was him who wanted to get into a relationship with Naruto, despite the countless rejections."

Hinato scowled. Over the years the love she felt for Naruto had grown from one of admiration to what one felt for a sibling and the thought of someone like Sasuke, rude and callous, speaking to someone like Naruto, who is insecure about his standing in the village that shunned, neglected and abused him since birth, like that, pissed her off and like they said, 'Hell hath no fury like a pissed off woman, especially one protecting family.' "If he ever shows his face around me, it'll be the last time anyone will see him as a man."

All the men winced at the comment and shifted slightly in discomfort at the thought while Ino and Tenten smiled at the statement. Out of the entire group, everyone agreed that Hinata was the one who changed the most, from a timid and meek girl who would never stand up for herself to a strong-willed woman who would take on the world if it meant protecting those she loved and cherished.

"I knew he was no good, but to use Naruto's love for him like that..." Kiba snarled and Akamaru growled at the thought, "especially when he wanted nothing to do with that jackass." Yes, Inuzuka Kiba was definitely pissed that one of his best friends was hurt like this.

Shikamaru nodded his head, "Sasuke went to far with his insults. Naruto is strong, he has to be to withstand the constant hate the village bestowed upon him but to actually use his weaknesses against him like that." the lazy genuis shook his head in disgust, "Sasuke needs to be taken down several pegs. His arrogance due to the civilians ass kissing is sickening. And the villagers is another thing. There behavior is abhorrent where they praise a traitor and hate a loyal shinobi."

"We should take him to that karaoke bar and grill that he likes. It might take his mind off Sasuke and who knows, maybe someone will finally confess their feelings to Naruto, and actually mean them." At Iruka's words everyone turned and looked at Itachi who frowned at them with a raised brow.

Feeling a blush rise, he pushed it down, "Why are all of you looking at me?" he stated coolly as he glanced from one person to the other in confused curiosity.

"It's obvious that your in love with our golden haired kitsune, Itachi, and don't deny it. We've seen the two of you together and the both of you are just too precious. It was just bad luck that you returned after Sasuke, had you come back before they had to drag that traitor back it could of been you and Naruto that were together." Ino grinned.

Kakashi snickered behind his book only to get whacked upside the head by his lover as he stole the perverted novel from him, "Don't start getting ideas about our little brother/ son and Itachi, Kakashi."

"Yes Iruka." the silver haired jounin gulp at the look he was being given. Iruka could be a lot scarier then any Kage he had ever met, especially when it concerned Naruto. There was no force on the planet that would be able to protect the person should Iruka get his hands on the person. Not even Kami-sama, or the Shinigami, and that was saying something.

Glaring at the older male for several seconds before turning his attention back to the conversation at hand, he could deal the Kakashi later, "So we take Naruto to Kasai's Karaoke bar and grill for some fun and hopefully it would make him feel better."

"Let's meet at five in front of the academy and we can walk to the bar together." Ino called out as she motioned for Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Shizune, Hinata and Tenten to follow her, "We're going shopping for a new clothes." which was meant by smiles and cheers, while the men shook their heads. Woman, despite who they are, had one thing in common with each other. they loved to shop."

Itachi took his leave shortly after the woman left to check up on Naruto and tell him what they were going to be doing tonight so he could get ready. They had about five hours until it was time to meet up at the academy.

Arriving at his apartment, Itachi entered, "Naruto-kun are you here?" he called out. slipping out of his shoes. For the last couple days, Naruto had been staying with Itachi, with the older boys urging, because he didn't want the younger one alone in his time of need.

Frowning when no answer came forth, the Uchiha heir headed towards his room. Opening the door, he froze, black eyes stared at the figure on the bed, a smile appeared on his face. Naruto looked peaceful. Walking towards the bed, he sat and watched mesmerized as the sunlight cast a halo like appearance around the golden haired male. 'Beautiful!' he thought.

He didn't know how long he sat their staring or when he closed his eyes and succombed to the world of fantasy but the next thing he knew he was getting up with the clock flashing the numbers, '4:10' and groaned. He was about to sit up and figure out what happened when he felt a warm body press up against him and turned his head to see blond hair. It was then that he remembered what was going on and reached out to caress the boys face. "Naruto-kun, wake up." he whispered gently, hands going to slender shoulders to shake the boy.

A soft moan escaped plump lips, before blue eyes cracked open, "Itachi? What's going on?"

"No one had seen you for the last couple days, so they got worried and had asked Tsunade-sama if she sent you out on a mission, when the answer was negative, they sought me out and I told them what happened and that you were staying with me for the time being. They decided that you needed to have fun and forget about my foolish little brother, so they decided that tonight we'd all go to your favorite karaoke bar. We were suppose to meet them at 5:00 in front of the academy, so you should hurry home and get ready."

Naruto blinked his eyes, trying to banish the sleepy haze from his mind and smiled with a nod, "Okay. I'll meet you here at 4:40 and we can head over to the academy together." ther blond called out before he vanished from the room.

Itachi shook his head with a small smile before walking towards his closet to get his clothes.

* * *

Naruto appeared in front of Itachi's door half and hour later dressed in a pair of black pants, a red t-shirt with a black and red jacket. On his feet were black shoes. His hair was free of it's usual long spikes to rest below his shoulder.

Itachi opened the door just then and stared at the vision in front of him. Itachi was dressed in black pants and a black turtleneck shirt with black shoes. His hair was pulled back into it's customary ponytail. "Shall we head towards the academy now, then." he replied closing and locking the door behind him. "It's almost five and we don't want to be picking up Kakashi-san bad habit."

Naruto giggled at Itachi's statement and shook his head in the negative. As they walked, they talked about little things that they've been doing and about the missions that they have been doing, that weren't classified. As they reached the school, they saw everyone was already there, even the chronically late Hatake Kakashi. Everyone was dressed to kill.

The females hugged Naruto upon seeing him and asked him how he was doing as they headed towards their destination. Upon entering the bar and grill, Akamaru growled and Kiba stepped forward, in front of Naruto. Everyone else seemed confused until they looked to where the dog lover was looking and glared at the sight.

Sasuke had Sakura pinned against the wall, lips attached and hands roaming. They were practically going at it in public. The girls had to be held back from running towards the fucker and killing him along with that bitch he was with. Not like the guys blamed them, but they didn't want to be kicked out of Kasai's either."

Itachi wrapped his arm around the blond and led him towards a booth far away from the couple and sat him down, they were joined by the rest of their friends shortly afterwards. The silence was broken by Ino who questioned him about how he was feeling.

"That bastard. I wonder how long that's been going on, there is no way they just hooked up. They were roaming each others body like they were familiar with what the other had to offer. It takes months, maybe even years to be able to map out another(s) body like that." Jiraiya snarled, "How dare he sleep with my godson while screwing the slut of Konoha." turning he eyed the pretty blond in concern, "Naruto you should let Tsunade run test on you to see if that bastard didn't give you any of his diseases."

Though embarrassed by the talk, Naruto shook his head, "No need. I've never slept with the jerk. He wanted to, but I didn't. I couldn't trust Sasuke, not with something like that. I wouldn't be able to take it if he was just using me for sex, so I never gave it to him, even when he wanted it, which is a good thing after seeing that." Everyone blinked and stared.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that for?"

Shikamaru frowned, "Sasuke's been telling everyone that would listen that his banged you every night since you hooked up. That you liked it hard and rough; said you were a real screamer."

Naruto's face burned red, from anger or embarrassment, they were unsure. "He. Did. What?" the blond gritted out. It was not anger, it was rage. Pure, undiluted hatred and rage seethed through those words and the group shivered. "I'll kill that asshole. How dare he say such things about me."

"Not here, Naruto. You can murder him tomorrow, but tonight your going to forget about that two timing traitor and have fun." Iruka cut in. "Go and sing a song."

Naruto frowned, "Sing a song?"

"Yes. go and sing something." Ino called out, shooing the blond towards the stage where they were asking if anyone else wanted to sing. "Yes, he will." she yelled grabbing Naruto's hand and shoved him onto the stage, ignoring his protest.

The owner grinned and handed the microphone to the blushing boy, "Good luck!"

Naruto glared towards his friends who grinned and cheered him on. He walked towards the piano and sat down. Placing the mic in the stand and adusting it, "Uh, hello. This is a song I started a while ago and just finished. Hope you like it." he spoke before turning his attention towards the piano and began playing the intro.

(Song lyrics deleted: Cold as you by Taylor Swift)

Emotions were poured into the words and everyone stopped what they were doing as they turned to watch the pretty boy on the stage.

_XxX _

"He's amazing, isn't he?" Ino grinned as she hugged Hinato who nodded her head in agreement. "I want him to write a song about us."

Shikamaru sighed, "Sasuke really doesn't know what he had. Naruto would make the perfect spouse for anyone. His understanding, kind-hearted and he will always be there for you. Not to mention he can cook really well. And now he can sing his other half to sleep should the need ever arise."

Everyone nodded then snickered at the last bit. That was so Shikamaru that the group wasn't to shock he added that bit.

_XxX_

Tenten frowned, "That bastard didn't know how to appreciate someone like Naruto."

"His a child who never really grew up. He expected everyone to give him everything that he wanted without having to work to get it. And the civilians don't help in that regard." Iruka pointed out as he placed his head against his lovers chest.

_XxX _

Naruto's words were laced with pain that it caused several females to get teary eyed and the males to wonder who could have hurt the beautiful boy so much.

_XxX_

Cheers erupted as the last note left Naruto's lips. The blond blushed a bit before he bowed and thanked them. As he made his way off the stage, a shadow fell over him causing his to turn and narrow his eyes.

"I didn't know you could sing, dobe."

Naruto frowned, "There is a lot about me that you never took the time to get to know. Now if you would excuse me..." The blue eyed male pivoted and made to walk around the taller male when an arm whipped out and grabbed him before shoving him against a wall. "I don't think so dobe."

Before anything else could be said or done, Sasuke was yanked away from the smaller male and thrown to the ground. "Stay the hell away from him Sasuke, he doesn't want anything to do with you."

Sasuke turned and scowled at the sight of his older brother, "Shut the fuck up Itachi, he's my boyfriend, I have every right to touch him if I want!"

"No Sasuke, your a cheater and Naruto deserves better then that." He glanced towards the pinkette and grimaced, "Really Sasuke, I wonder about you more then half the time. Do I need to call a therapist or a psychiatrist to come and speak with you?"

"What do you mean by that Itachi?"

The older Uchiha shook his head, "I just can't see how you could leave something like that," motioned towards the sexy blond bombshell, "for something as ugly and repugnant as that thing trying to pass itself off as a person." snickers were meant after those words were spoken.

Sakura flushed several different colors as she sputtered trying to come up with the best comeback that she could think off, but against someone like Itachi, who was hailed as the genuis of genuis, she wouldn't stand a chance and worsen her situation.

"But whatever." Itachi smirked, wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist, the Uchiha heir drew the feminine blond towards him, "One mans trash is another's treasure is the saying, ne." with those words, the elder Uchiha slammed his lips against the startled blond amongst the cheers and whistles of their friends. After a few moments Itachi pulled away, "And Naruto is definitely a treasure." with those words, Itachi turned and left the bar and grill with a dazed Kyuubi vessel while their friends followed snickering at Sasuke's horrified expression and Sakura's fish face look.

* * *

_Something I had lying around on my computer for ages. The_ _ending is a bit rush, for it was the only part that wasn't written previousl_y.

_Shini-ko_


End file.
